I l u s i
by synchromeshade
Summary: — Merope tahu bahwa semuanya yang dijalaninya hanyalah sebuah ilusi; bayangan yang tidak akan pernah terjadi dan menjadi kenyataan. OS. Short-fic.


**Ilusi**

 _Harry Potter sepenuhnya milik J.K. Rowling. Tidak ada keuntungan apa pun yang diambil dari fanfiksi ini._

.

.

Merope Gaunt selalu membayangkan mempunyai keluarga menyenangkan. Membangun sebuah keluarga bersama laki-laki yang dia cintai, mempunyai sebuah rumah mungil, dan dua atau tiga anak.

Dia tidak pernah ingin selamanya hidup hanya dengan ayah dan kakak laki-lakinya.

Dia ingin dicintai oleh seorang laki-laki; tidak peduli jika dicintai oleh seorang Muggle sekalipun.

Merope hanya menginginkan itu, tidak lebih.

Dan tanpa sadar, dia akhirnya mulai jatuh cinta.

Terhadap seorang laki-laki bernama Tom Riddle, yang sekaligus adalah Muggle.

Sangat lama Merope mengamati Tom dari kejauhan. Sudah tidak terhitung berapa kali didengarnya ejekan dari sang kakak serta sumpah-serapah dari sang ayah karena mengetahui semua itu. Namun Merope tidak peduli lagi.

Tom Riddle adalah laki-laki yang dicintainya, diinginkannya lebih dari siapa pun. Dia tidak peduli walau laki-laki tersebut adalah seorang Muggle dan sedang mengencani seseorang.

Bagi Merope, Tom Riddle hanyalah untuknya sendiri.

Keegoisan yang semakin membesar itu merongrong dirinya—berubah menjadi kecemburuan jika Tom Riddle sedang bersama wanita lain. Semua itu sudah cukup untuk membuatnya melakukan sesuatu terlarang.

Namun semuanya membuahkan hasil. Tom Riddle akhirnya menjadi milik Merope dan meninggalkan gadis Muggle itu untuk bersamanya.

Semuanya karena Ramuan _Amortentia_.

Merope tidak menyesal atas apa yang dilakukannya. Tidak, hal seperti itu tidak ada dalam benaknya. Yang terpenting adalah, saat ini. laki-laki itu bersamanya; membangun sebuah keluarga yang Merope impikan. Belum lagi, kini dia tengah mengandung.

Mengandung anaknya dan Tom.

Dia sangat senang. Impiannya semakin menjadi kenyataan.

.

Aroma kopi tercium kuat di udara; membayangi suara desis pelan dari wajan di atas tunggu memasak, mencoba mematangkan beberapa potong sosis dan daging. Laki-laki di depan tunggu memasak beberapa kali membalik sosis sebelum menghidangkannya di atas sebuah piring.

Dalam diam, Merope Gaunt mengamatinya—mengamati Tom Riddle. Kedua matanya tak pernah lepas dari sosok itu sementara tangan kanannya mengelus perutnya yang semakin lama semakin membesar.

Ada senyum tipis di wajahnya tatkala laki-laki tersebut menyajikan sepiring sarapan di atas meja. Secangkir teh yang masih mengepulkan uap panas diletakkan di samping piring, bersama setangkai mawar berwarna putih.

 _Romantis_ , pikinya.

"Terima kasih, Tom," ujarnya, hampir saja terkikik geli ketika sosok di hadapannya mendaratkan sebuah ciuman lembut di dahinya. Merope merasakan dadanya seakan ingin meledak hanya karena gestur itu. Didongakkannya kepala dan menatap wajah tampan itu sebelum berbisik, "Aku mencintaimu."

Laki-laki itu membalasnya dengan, "Aku juga," dalam suara berbisik sambil tersenyum tipis.

Namun tidak sekalipun Tom Riddle menatap ke arahnya; tatapan laki-laki itu terlihat jauh dan dingin, seperti tidak ada kehidupan di sana.

Dan Merope tidak menemukan dirinya terpantul di mata sosok tersebut.

Ada pisau tajam tak kasat mata yang seperti mengiris hatinya setiap kali Merope menyadari tatapan itu. Ada sebuah dorongan untuk tidak meneteskan Ramuan _Amortentia_ ke dalam cangkir kopi milik Tom setiap paginya.

Tapi Merope tidak bisa melakukan itu. Dia menemukan dirinya seketika membeku di tempat, tangan yang menggenggam botol ramuan hanya berjarak beberapa inchi dari cangkir milik suaminya.

Dia hanya menatap hampa ke arah di mana cairan itu mulai menetes dan bercampur dengan kopi di dalam cangkir. Senyum di wajahnya dia pertahankan ketika Tom meminum kopi itu.

Merope tahu bahwa semuanya yang dijalaninya hanyalah sebuah ilusi; bayangan yang tidak akan pernah terjadi dan menjadi kenyataan. Tom Riddle tidak akan pernah mencintainya. Laki-laki itu adalah Muggle yang menganggap dirinya hanyalah orang aneh.

Keluarga yang kini dijalaninya bukanlah sungguhan; hanya sesuatu yang dibuatnya dari sebuah ramuan terlarang.

Merope menyadari semuanya—menyadari kesalahan itu.

... tetapi—walau terkejut—dia menemukan dirinya sama sekali tidak peduli.[]

 _ **THE END**_

 _Dan lanjutannya sudah bisa ditebak. Merope Gaunt mencoba berhenti memberi Tom Riddle Sr ramuan Amortentia dan ditinggalkan dalam keadaan hamil tua. Tom Riddle Junior lahir. Yeah. Thats it._

 _Terima kasih banyak sudah meluangkan waktu membaca dan memberikan review/kritik/saran untuk fanfiksi ini ;)_


End file.
